Characters/Arthur
Overview | width="230px" valign="top" | Pros: * Great stats all around * Skillset has great mix of AoE damage and strong utility * Can both buff and debuff all stats at once * Rare passive that buffs an entire row of allies | width="230px" valign="top" | Cons: * Above average Brave cost for most of her skills * Standard low Luck stat of Brittania knights |} Skills |} Arthur is both the knight king of Brittania and their undeniably lovable idol. She is also a real badass in combat, which goes to show that she didn't get her title as king just for her dazzling smile. Her stats are quite good, with the exception of Luck (as is the case with all of Brittania's knights), so she excels at both an offensive and supportive role. Though she isn't able to capitalize on critical hits at all, her exclusively sword-type attacks can be used build Brave or deliver high damage depending on what character types you choose to target. In addition, she augments her solid damage output with useful secondary effects to hinder enemies. Her passive is also a rare treat that slightly buffs the Attack stat of all allies in the row behind her, which works well with her extended attack range to allow effective placement in either the front or middle row. Arthur has one of the unique "Magic Sword" base attack variants, which in her case is powered by an idol's greatest weapon: Love. In addition to the extended range shared by all of the Magic Sword base attacks, Magic Sword: Love has the highest damage of any sword-type base attack, and only the second highest delay. The real specialty of this attack is that it stacks an extra +5 Delay onto the target, slightly stunning them with her radiance. She also can use her love to boost up her allies, in true idol fashion! Love's Blessing has a moderate cost of 2 Brave, but boosts all of a single ally's stats up by 1. This can stack up to three times on a single target, as is the case with all +1 buffs. Magic Sword: Llawfrodedd is Arthur's first big offensive skill. For 3 Brave cost, it can hit an entire file of enemies for a solid 240% damage, and uniquely prevents Brave gains by the enemy if attacking with type advantage. It has a bit of an awkward range, allowing you to only target the file just above or below Arthur's position, but the combined speed, power, area, and utility of the skill makes it an undeniable asset. Finally, her hero skill is none other than Excalibur. It is one of the very few examples of a hero skill with a staggering 6 Brave cost, but is definitely worth the expense. It has more freedom of range than Llawfrodedd, as well as still being able to hit an entire enemy file; however, this attack deals 340% damage while also permanently reducing all of the targets' stats by 1. Much like her buff, this debuff can stack up to 3 times, delivering a crippling -3 to all stats, if the targets manage to live that long. Items King Arthur is a really solid character on her own, so I would suggest simple stat buffs, with a focus on Attack and Speed. You can utilize some sort of Brave manipulation items on her to help with her higher-than-average costs, but ultimately I feel like it isn't necessary when she has such a useful base attack to hit with during low meter turns. Good Item Synergy: # Stat boosts #* Mistelteinn, Durandal, and the 7 Star Sword are good examples of prime stat boosters. # Brave gain #* Even something like Triton's Conch Shell can be used to dish out a handy buff right away. # Heal augments #* AoE attacks will draw lots of aggro, so items like Tai Sui or Horse Jewel can make healing her more impactful. Missions Category:Characters Category:EiyuuSenki